1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an oxide semiconductor (OS) structure and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, micro-processor systems comprising integrated circuits (IC) are ubiquitous devices, being utilized in diverse fields such as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increase of original applications for electronic products, the IC devices are becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
In a wide variety of materials, indium oxide (In2O3), tin oxide (SnO2) and zinc oxide (ZnO) are generally known transparent conductive oxides. Indium tin oxide (ITO), when being formed of a thin film, can be used as a transparent electrode in a flat panel display or a touch sensor of a capacitance type touch panel. Tin oxide and zinc oxide can be used in a transparent solar cell electrode. However, these materials are essentially semiconductor materials, and it is desired for researchers to develop a semiconductor device by using their semiconductor material properties, such as an oxide semiconductor transistor.
However, due to oxidation of the semiconductor material itself, when using this oxide semiconductor material, it is easy to damage the oxide semiconductor layer during the production process, thus affecting the performance of the product. Therefore, for a semiconductor device having an oxide semiconductor material, there is still a need for a better design or a manufacturing method, thereto gain better quality.